yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Phân tích Missing the timing
Đôi khi các hiệu ứng tùy chọn(optional effect) theo cấu trúc dạng "When..." thì ta chỉ có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng đó nếu điều kiện kích hoạt trong mô tả đề cập đến là sự việc cuối cùng xảy ra trong khi thực thi. Nếu vì một lý do nào đó mà sự việc cuối cùng xảy ra không thỏa mãn điều kiện kích hoạt (hay nói cách khác là ngay sau sự việc đó còn một hay nhiều sự việc khác xảy ra nữa), ta nói hiệu ứng này bị “'missing the timing'” (タイミングを逃す Taimingu wo Nogasu), tạm dịch: lỡ thời. Missing the timing khiến cho hiệu ứng không thể kích hoạt, đây là một trường hợp xảy ra khá phổ biến và có thể bạn đã không để ý trước đây, vì thế ngay lúc này bạn cần lưu ý để phân biệt và nhận dạng rõ khi nào thì một hiệu ứng sẽ bị missing the timing. *'Miss the timing' chỉ xảy ra đối với các Optional Effect (hiệu ứng có thể tuỳ chọn kích hoạt hoặc không) có cấu trúc "When... you can..." và không xảy ra đối với Optinal Trigger Effect có cấu trúc "If... you can...". Một số chuyện có thể khiến hiệu ứng bị lỡ thời thường gặp như: quái thú được Triệu hồi Hi sinh/Úp Hi sinh, quái thú được dùng làm Nguyên liệu cho việc Triệu hồi, bài được rút lên, thiệt hại gây ra, hoặc điều kiện thỏa mãn lúc thực thi của Chuỗi Liên kết 2 hoặc cao hơn.. Một số ví dụ cụ thể: ♦ VD1: Quan sát mô tả của Gusto Gulldo: *''When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Gusto" monster from your Deck.'' **Dễ dàng nhận thấy đây là một Optional effect có cấu trúc "When...you can...". Giả sử bạn đem Gusto Gulldo này để Triệu hồi Đồng bộ ra Daigusto Sphreez, thì khi đó sự việc cuối cùng trong chuyện này của bạn là Daigusto Sphreez được Triệu hồi Đồng bộ chứ không phải là Gulldo xuống Mộ bài. Vì thế hiệu ứng của Gulldo không thể kích hoạt và ta nói hiệu ứng này của Gulldo bị missing the timing. ***Điều này cũng xảy ra tương tự khi bạn đem Gulldo để Triệu hồi Hi sinh, Dung hợp hay Tế lễ vì việc xảy ra sau cùng là Quái thú được Triệu hồi chứ không phải là Gulldo được đưa vào Mộ bài. ♦ VD2: Quan sát mô tả của Mermail Abysspike: *''When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard; add 1 Level 3 WATER monster from your Deck to your hand.'' **Giả sử người chơi A kích hoạt Trap Stun và B lật Call of the Haunted phản hồi lại Trap Stun của A, chọn mục tiêu Mermail Abysspike trong Mộ bài. Chuỗi sẽ thực thi như sau: ***'Chuỗi LK 2': Call of the Haunted thực thi, Triệu hồi Đặc biệt Mermail Abysspike từ Mộ bài. ***'Chuỗi LK 1': Trap Stun thực thi, vô hiệu hiệu ứng của toàn bộ hiệu ứng Bài Bẫy khác, trong đó có Call of the Haunted **Như vậy, Mermail Abysspike với optional effect có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng của nó tại thời điểm Call of the Haunted Triệu hồi nó lên, nhưng do Call of the Haunted lại được thực thi ở Chuỗi LK 2, và sau đó sự việc cuối cùng là Trap Stun được thực thi do đó việc Triệu hồi Abysspike không phải là việc cuối cùng xảy ra trong chuỗi > Hiệu ứng của Abysspike bị miss the timing, không thể kích hoạt. ♦ VD3: Quan sát mô tả của Lightpulsar Dragon có đoạn: *''When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.'' **Nếu A kích hoạt Soul Taker, chọn mục tiêu Lightpulsar Dragon của B thì khi đó sự việc cuối cùng xảy ra là B được tăng 1000 LP từ Soul Taker chứ không phải Lightpulsar được đưa xuống Mộ bài. Vì thế hiệu ứng của Lightpulsar bị miss the timing. ♦ VD4: Quan sát mô tả của Fire Hand: *''When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle, or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 monster they control; destroy that target, then you can Special Summon 1 "Ice Hand" from your Deck.'' **Giả sử A đang điều khiển Fire Hand. Trên sân B cũng có Fire Hand và Number 103: Ragnazero. B dùng Number 103 tấn công Fire hand của A. Sự việc cuối cùng trong chuyện này là Fire Hand của A bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu và đưa vào Mộ bài, do đó hiệu ứng của Fire Hand có thể kích hoạt. ***Nếu A lựa chọn mục tiêu vào Fire Hand của B để hủy và sau đó Triệu hồi Đặc biệt Ice Hand, thì khi đó Fire Hand của B lúc này sẽ bị miss the timing vì sự việc cuối cùng là Ice Hand được Triệu hồi bởi Fire Hand của A chứ không phải là Fire Hand của B bị hủy. ♦ VD5: Quan sát mô tả của Archfiend of Gilfer: *''When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip that target with this card. That monster loses 500 ATK while equipped with this card.'' **Giả sử bạn kích hoạt Card Destruction và trên tay chỉ có Archfiend Gilfer, vứt bỏ nó sau đó rút 1 lá bài từ Bộ bài. Khi đó, hiệu ứng của Gilfer sẽ không thể kích hoạt do sự việc cuối cùng xảy ra trong chuyện này là bạn rút 1 lá bài từ Bộ bài bởi hiệu ứng của Card Destruction. Nói cách khác, hiệu ứng của Gilfer sẽ bị miss the timing vì sự việc cuối cùng không phải là Gilfer được đưa vào Mộ bài. Một số chú ý khác *Một hiệu ứng kích hoạt không khiến một hiệu ứng khác bị miss timing. (VD: Khi "Tour Guide From the Underworld" được Triệu hồi Thường và đối thủ đang có "Tiger King Wanghu" mặt-ngửa trên sân). *'Mandatory effect' và Optional Trigger Effect có điều kiện kích hoạt là "If...you can..." không bao giờ bị miss the timing. (VD: "Sangan", "Dandylion", "Archfiend Heiress"...) *Problem-Solving Card Text(PSCT) đóng vai trò rất quan trọng trong việc xác định hiệu ứng có bị missing the timing hay không. Đối với các hiệu ứng được liên kết bởi các từ and , ;'' , ''and if you do và also, các hiệu ứng được xem như là xảy ra đồng thời. Đối với các hiệu ứng có cấu trúc dạng “hiệu ứng 1... sau đó... hiệu ứng 2″ thì khi đó hiệu ứng 2 sẽ được xem là sự việc cuối cùng diễn ra trong hành động. Tham khảo *http://hoiyugioh.wordpress.com/2014/07/15/co-the-ban-chua-biet-miss-the-timing/ Thể loại:Gameplay